Bloody Hands
by Skull1412
Summary: Conan had a very dark secret that nobody knows, he is a murderer, but not the everyday occurrence murderer, unlike those willing, he was forced against his will. But when he friends find out about his little secret, he will collapse into a dark pit, will his friends find out exactly why he's doing this and save him in time or will Conan finally give up on life itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"You know Edogawa Conan or should I say Kudo Shinichi, I'll kill your friends if you stop now." a deep voice said to a trembling-in-anger Conan as the two were in the safety of a dark alley.

Conan gritted his teeth as he turned away from the said person, "I know Shigane, I know already…so please, don't kill anyone else."

Shigane grinned at the child, "Good boy little Edogawa, now I have another mission for you, it'll be short so don't worry I know your dear friend Hattori Heiji is here in Tokyo."

Shigane threw Conan a form who caught it easily and looked at it before tensing, "Are you serious Shigane! This is the head of the Temori Company! There's no way they'll let a child like me into their building!"

"You'll just have sneak in then little boy." Shigane shrugged, "Besides, the others are out of Japan right now."

Conan's teeth were hurting thanks to all of his gritting, "Fine, but I expect to be paid for this."

"Of course, even if I force you into this work I'll still have to pay you." Shigane scoffed.

"You better, I need to get something soon anyways." Conan sighed as he clenched his paper tightly, he had to kill another person, a detective killing, oh the irony for this sick fate.

"Ah yes, the tanned detective's birthday is coming up if I'm correct." Shigane mused.

"Yeah." Conan said flatly and started to leave.

Shigane chuckled, "Such a feisty attitude you got there, the very reason I like you, I want to break you down."

Conan said nothing and continued down and out of the alley. Shigane chuckled before dialing a number and said darkly to the person on the other side, "Little boy decided to be feisty again, if he doesn't kill the victim right, let's play with his friends eh?"

Conan was trembling once again in anger, how long until he was free from this nightmare was a thought that no longer existed in his mind but it was desperately trying to come out again.

"I'll protect them." he whispered to himself, "I have to."

As Conan left the place he was at, Fate decided to hate him and Conan bumped into Heiji.

"Oi! Kudou! Why are ya here?" Heiji asked before glancing between the alley and the kid before making his face a serious expression, leaned down and whispered, "Ya ain't doin' drugs down 'ere are ya?"

Conan swatted at Heiji's face making Heiji bring his head back up, "Of course not Hattori, who do you take me for?"

Heiji grinned good naturedly, "Ya ya, the day ya do drugs Kudo is the day ya murder eh?"

Conan grumbled under his breath, "I already have idiot."

Heiji didn't here that and just continued to pick on the small child. The two went over to a store and bought ice-cream which Heiji digged into right away.

"You're eating too fast Hattori, slow down or you'll get a brain freeze, that isn't good for a detective, especially if you want to beat me." Conan said smugly as he took his time while Heiji was gripping his head from a brain-freeze.

"A-A littl' too late for tha' Kudo." Heiji groaned.

Conan smiled at the scene but reminded himself he had to ditch the guy soon to kill his unfortunate victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kaito frowned as he walked out of the café with Hakuba behind him, something felt off for some reason. Hakuba apparently caught onto his expression and couldn't help but ask with a little concern, "Is something the matter Kaito?"

Kaito grinned 'innocently' in return to Hakuba's concern, "Of course not! I'm the great and powerful KUROBA KAITO! Nobody can challenge me!" Kaito then proceeded to pat Hakuba's head happily.

Hakuba scowled as he tried to swat away the persistent hand that kept attacking his hair, "You aren't planning a heist somewhere here are you?" He did not like the idea of being used to let Kaito scout out the area.

Kaito gasped in fake pain, making Hakuba roll his eyes at the gesture, "Hakuba-kun! How dare you think I would do something as horrible as a heist! That's Kaitou KID's thing after all!"

Hakuba scoffed and Kaito grinned in return, when he and Shinichi were planning to take down the Black Organization with the occasional helpful or not so helpful tips or ideas from Heiji, Hakuba had accidentally stumbled in onto one of their meetings. Originally thinking that the two teens had stolen the kid, Hakuba did what anyone else would do. He passed out.

Kaito had volunteered to throw away the body and destroy all evidence, but the other two quickly stopped that plan and had instead, explained everything to Hakuba when he had woken up once again, and when they finished, Hakuba looked constipated yet at the same time, looked like he had discovered all the world's secrets. Kaito decided to call that look the, 'Constipated Wonder' face, much to the detective's exasperation.

Luckily for them, instead of turning Kaito in, he decided to just help them, already tired of chasing KID everywhere only to be completely lost later on.

"Kaito?" Hakuba's voice snapped Kaito out of his musings, and Kaito shook his head, before giving Hakuba a light smile, "I just felt something weird happened, no biggie!" And proceeded to dye Hakuba's hair pink and his eyebrows neon blue.

Hakuba glared at Kaito who just cackled in response but then stopped short, "HEIJI'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!" Hakuba raised an eyebrow at Kaito, "You just remembered? I already got Heiji-kun a present, a week ago might I add."

Kaito frowned, and grabbed Hakuba's hand before dragging Hakuba behind him, Hakuba huffed, "What now?" Kaito glanced back at Hakuba, "You are going to shop with me for Heiji's birthday present."

"What? No! You're the one who forgot!" Hakuba protested and Kaito was about to retort when they felt an aura with ill intent directed at them, the two quickly turned at the direction but it was gone. The two was silent for a moment before Hakuba spoke up, "I guess I have no choice, but please take out the dye."

"No. Now let's go." Kaito said strictly and the two continued onward but the two couldn't help glancing back a few times with narrow eyes, it seems their turn on the actions weren't up yet, but why did their minds automatically worry about Shinichi?

Heiji sighed as he ruffled his hair, he just gotten into an argument with Kazuha AGAIN for not telling her where he was going when he ran out of school all of a sudden right after class.

He leaned against the railing of the bridge as he watched cars past with his eyebrows scrunched up, something was wrong with Kudo, he could tell when the other had came out of the alley with his posture stiff and trembling from concealed rage and frustration.

But when he approached, Kudo had immediately relaxed and all looked well but Heiji knew better so he approached with caution, when he stepped into the viewing range of the alley, he immediately felt eyes on him and whipped his head around to see who it was but the other was already gone, so he decided to focus on Kudo instead.

When he did, Heiji couldn't help but hold in his breath for a moment, Kudo looked, tired, like he was older than his ACTUAL age and had just wanted to lay somewhere and rest forever.

So, Heiji lightened the mood, glad when he felt the depressing mood on his best friend disappear over their little chat with the small trip to a store for ice cream and the following of a small brain freeze. The smaller of the two soon left with a wave and a cheesy, high-pitched call of, "Bye Heiji-nii-chan!"

Heiji smiled at the departure of Kudo, glad he felt better after spending some time with him but immediately raised his guard when he felt a presence behind him.

A dark chuckle was heard and Heiji's hair stood on his head with a tingle of fear shooting down his spine, the person behind him was not to be messed with, that's for sure.

Something sharp was placed against his neck and Heiji pressed his lips together, the other chuckled again before saying in a light tone, "Ahh, such good friends you are, it'd be a shame if something happened to one of you huh? Or any of his poor little friends for that matter, oh well, they make good targets after all."

Heiji scowled, he didn't care if this guy was dangerous of not, nobody messed up Kudo and got away with it. Heiji immediately swung his leg around, trying to hit the other guy but was met with nothing but air, the guy was gone and Heiji was alone.

Heiji scowled in anger but immediately ran off, he needed to find Kudo and just ask the other _**what the hell was going on?**_


End file.
